


Drunk In Love (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [41]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drunkenness, Fanvids, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Silly, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexy adventures of Cute Drunk Nasir XD</p>
<p>Much like my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388979">"Slow Down Baby"</a> video, this should ALSO not be watched by anyone, ever. It's goddamn silly :D</p>
<p>Set to cherry-picked verses from Beyonce's "Drunk in Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

  
[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njQjVaaDE3cVZlQTQ/view)  


**Author's Note:**

>  _Why can't I keep my fingers off it baby? I want you._ \- Oh Castus. The thirst is real.
> 
> _We woke up in the kitchen saying, "How the hell did this shit happen?"_ \- I like how this reflects Nasir's "Is it imagining or do we rise to heights unknown" line
> 
> ...OF COURSE my favorite part is the Jay-Z section...  
>  _That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself_ \- Ancient Roman D'Usse is just regular wine, lol. I love how the bravado in the lyrics reflects Agron's smug fucking face in this scene! And then Nasir's like, "Hold up, I need some wine to wash down all that bullshit you just said to me." Hehehe
> 
> _Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth/That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far_ \- I am dying thinking about Nasir saying that shit to Agron! Especially juxtaposed with that bragging scene.
> 
> _Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve_ \- Agron's little head tilt on "curve" is THE BEST <3
> 
> _Slip the panties right to the side_ \- In this context, those would be gladiator panties :P :P :P
> 
> _Can't keep your eyes off my fatty/Daddy I want you_ \- Again, context. I love the new meaning that this line takes on, especially with Nasir's wandering hand during that hallway scene... Heeeeh.
> 
>  
> 
> I had so much fun doing this! The idea had been rolling around in my head for awhile but I knew I'd have to excise some verses so it took me a little while to figure out how to make it work.
> 
> LMFAO at this...


End file.
